The present invention relates to an adjustable stand apparatus for holding a variety of tools and parts and, particularly, to an adjustable stand having magic holding capabilities for use by a mechanic for under-hood maintenance and repairs.
During the procedure of repairing and maintaining various types of apparatus, it is not unusual for the person performing such tasks to become disposed whereby he or she has limited physical movement or limited visual and physical access to the tools and parts essential for completing the tasks at hand. It can be extremely frustrating and time consuming if needed tools or parts have moved or fallen such that the repair person has to temporarily surrender whatever vantage he or she may have acquired to retrieve the tool or part which he or she could not grasp while blindly groping for it.
Since a substantial portion of the parts and tools used in various industries today are constructed of ferrous materials, what is needed is an apparatus for disposing tools and parts such that they are readily accessible to a user whose maneuverability is sometimes severely limited and to temporarily maintain those tools and parts in a relatively fixed position, such as by magnetic means.